User talk:Sarah Manley
Hello Hey, its good to hear that The Listener was growing somewhat. That was my goal from day one to attract some more members to keep the site going and build a community. Right now the wikia is going through a quiet period as The Listener as recently finished its season up. There is still a lot of work though to be done. There is a bunch of characters that need pages, pages that need images. It is a lot for just one person to do and I am a bit busy during this season. I thank you for your consideration. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest some. Mr.Comatose (talk) 21:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : HI there, Thanks for the quick response! You can find lots of advice in our help pages . I would come up with a list of the top things you want done here, then start on them and ask other contributors to help. Sometimes pointing out examples helps keep people focused. Let me know what other questions you have! Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hi there, I just wanted to check in and see how things have gone since I last contacted you. Would you like some help with improivng the wiki's SEO? I did a webinar on it a few months back , and our Community Development team can help you if you are interested. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I just checked it out. I changed the desciption for the wikia, so I hope that helps. Next thing on my to do list is to link this site with others. Create a template pre-say to link them together. I started to create one, but I'm not sure how acurate it is though. I'm also having issues linking it. You can take a look at my CTV template if you wish. Mr.Comatose (talk) 15:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome job so far! So I just added a link to that wiki. A trick to make links look internal is to you w:c:wikiname, as you can see I did for the Listener wiki link. You can do that for all of the titles, and it will link out to those other wikis. I would recommend contacting the admins on those other wikis and asking if they want to add this to their wiki as well. Let me know other questions that come up! Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. So I messed around a bit, but with the w:c:wikiname, it doesn't link properly. Like for Dan For Mayor, how would that look code wise? Mr.Comatose (talk) 03:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: All the links look good to me. Which one is Dan for Mayor supposed to be? Only one I currently don't see linked is Saving hope. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I had to remove Dan For Mayor since no Wikia for it existed. As for saving hope, there is two sites. One for saving dogs or something like that. The other is for the show. The problem is the code keeps linking to the puppy site and I don't want it to. Any suggestions? Mr.Comatose (talk) 02:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Which is the url for the show? This one http://savinghope.wikia.com? Just let me know and I can help adjust it. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, that is about Cats. Ya its about cats. This is the one about the show, but looking at the url (http://hopezion.wikia.com/wiki/Saving_Hope_Wiki) it doesn't seem like a wiki for the show. But it is when you look at the content. It really needs a major clean up and I'm tempted to do it myself. But this is the show. Is there a way to the change the url to something like savinghopetv.wikia.com/? I might actually go over there and give it a face life even though I don't watch the show. Hopefully it will attract editors. Mr.Comatose (talk) 22:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, It looks like the user XoxPrisxox is active there so maybe you can work together? I am happy to give you both admin rights there and to adjust the name, but maybe contact her first then let me know? Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have reached to her. Just curious, is there a way to officially check what shows belong to CTV. Like the original broadcast ones? I am aware that CTV is like a brach of Bell Media and such, so should the template be just canadian content or somerhing. In addition, is there a way to prove what shows are ctv originals? I got the ones that appear off a wikipedia somewhere. Mr.Comatose (talk) 03:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : Hey there, Unfortunately I don't know anything about CTV, so I can't really offer much help on what should or shouldnt be in there. Maybe ask other users who watch that network? Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll try that thanks. Mr.Comatose (talk) 14:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC)